Telephone
by ochiochio
Summary: Menunggu...menunggu...dan menunggu...  Itulah yang sering Echo lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Apakah yang sebenarnya dia tunggu ?  Let's cekidot...


Prologue 

Teng…. Teng…. Teng….

Lonceng pertanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran terakhir berdentang dengan indahnya di telinga para murid Pandora Gakuen. Sebagian siswa dan siswinya sudah merapikan peralatan mereka dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas masing-masing walaupun guru di depan mereka masih belum menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya di papan tulis. Beberapa kelas sudah dipenuhi kegaduhan suara derit kursi yang bergeser. Sebagian murid telah berhamburan ke luar kelas menuju gerbang sekolah yang saat itu mereka anggap sebagai gerbang "Surga" yang akan membebaskan mereka dari neraka berkedok sekolah ini menuju surga dunia. Di saat murid lainnya melangkah dengan ringannya menuju gerbang "Surga" tersebut, seorang siswi berdiri menyandar pada dinding lorong yang berhadapan langsung dengan gerbang sambil sesekali melihat jam di tangan kirinya.

'Hm, jam empat…' gumam siswi tersebut

Walaupun dia menggumamkannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, tapi di dalam hatinya dia sudah mulai merasa bosan, karena dia mulai lelah menunggu. Dan kemudian ia melirik jamnya (lagi) untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya.

'hm, baiklah! Sudah setengah jam…' gumamnya (lagi) ketika melihat jarum jam ditangannya menunjukkan pukul 4.30.

Sekarang siswi tersebut menghentikan aktivitas (?) menyandarnya pada dinding dan mulai berdiri tegak. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke kanan dan ke kiri diikuti dengan gerakan rambut biru keperakannya yang sebahu seirama dengan angin yang berhembus sore itu. Iris birunya menyapu tiap sudut sekolahnya dengan harapan menemukan setitik tanda kehadiran orang yang ditunggunya. Karena tidak menemukan tanda-tanda akan kemunculan orang itu, dia memutuskan untuk berhenti menunggu dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang.

Tap…. Tap…. Tap….

"….ooooo….."

Tap…. Tap….

"…choooo….."

Tap….

"…. Echooo…"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, dia pun berhenti dan menoleh ke arah suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dari kejauhan tampak olehnya orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu tengah berlari-lari menghampirinya. Sesaat kemudian, orang itu sudah ada dihadapannya, dengan nafas ngos-ngosan dan keringat menjalar di wajahnya yang tampan. Meskipum rambut pirangnya terkihat agak lepek karena keringat, hal itu tidak mengurangi pesonanya. Iris emeraldnya mencoba menatap iris biru sang wanita dihadapannya.

"Hah…hah…hah…. Echo…maaf…hah…hah…. Kau…su…sudah…menunggu lama ya…hah..?" Tanya orang itu dengan tetap mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Hn, lumayan. Setengah jam." Jawab Echo datar dan singkat.

"Oh, maaf… maaf sekali, kau tidak marah kan ?"

"Hn, tidak Oz."

"Syukurlah, tapi maaf lagi…. Aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu, masih ada rapat OSIS dan rapat klubku, sekali lagi aku minta maaf…" Oz memasang puppy eyesnya kepada Echo, kekasihnya.

"Hn, tidak masalah."

"Hore…. Sebagai gantinya, nanti malam aku akan menelponmu, okeee…!" jawab Oz riang.

"Baiklah, Oz."

"Yeyy…. Terima kasih peri biruku yang cantik….'cup'…. Daaaah…" puji Oz sambil mencium pipi kanan Echo, lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkannya. Echo hanya bisa mematung sambil memegang pipi kanannya dengan wajah sedikit merona dan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya. Kemudian dia pun berbalik dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

Wait the Telephon

Ketika matahari telah meluncur ke belahan bumi lainnya, dan burung-burung pun kembali ke sarangnya, langit mulai meredup dengan diiringi munculnya setitik cahaya kelap-kelip dengan rajanya yang berbentuk sabit bersinar terang, menampilkan lukisan alam dari sang Pencipta yang sangat menakjubkan. Tapi ternyata keadaan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama karena perlahan cahaya-cahaya di langit tadi mulai menghilang sehingga menyebabkan langit hanya terlihat seperti hamparan tinta hitam yang merata. Tak lama setelah itu, langit mulai menurunkan titik-titik air jernihnya membasahi bumi di malam Oktober yang dingin itu,

_It is cold in this October rain_

Tes…. Tes…. Tes…. Zrassshhh….

Echo mengintip keluar melalui jendela kamarnya. Tetes air hujan mengenai kaca jendelanya sehingga terlihat sedikit berembun dan buram.

'hm, sudah mulai musim hujan, ' gumamnya melihat keadaan di luar rumahnya. Sejenak dia merasa kedinginan karena dia hanya mengenakan baju tidur berlengan pendek berwarna biru begitupun celananya yang hanya di atas lutut.

_I go to turn on TV_

_Sit in the couch feeling blue_

Akhirnya dia memutuskan berjalan ke ruang TV dengan membawa selimut dan segelas coklat panas. Diambilnya remote TV di atas meja sambil meletakkan gelas coklat panasnya. Lalu dia menekan tombol "Power" di remote itu, sehingga TV di depanyya menyala dan menampilkan siaran yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu dia pedulikan. Langsung saja dia duduk di sofa biru kesayangannya sambil menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut yang tadi dia bawa. Wajah datarnya memang menghadap ke layar TV, tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana dan sesaat hatinya terasa sedih.

_Wait till the phone start to ring_

_I start to think you forgot_

_Just as you always do_

Sesekali dia melirik handphone di sampingnya, berharap layar hitam HPnya itu tiba-tiba bercahaya ―berkedap-kedip, bergetar dan mengeluarkan nada lagu "Great DJ" yang dinyanyikan oleh The Ting Tings dan tertulis di layar itu nama orang yang saat itu memenuhi pikirannya ―Oz Vessalius― memanggil.

Tapi hal itu hanyalah khayalannya semata. Sudah lebih dari dua jam dia menunggu telepon dari kekasihnya itu. Dan dia mulai berpikir kalau Oz ―kekasihnya― lupa (lagi) menelponnya. Yaaaah…. Sama seperti yang biasa dia lakukan pada malam-malam yang lalu.

**Flashback 'on'**

Pagi itu saat Echo baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Sontak Echo berbalik dengan ekspresi datar namun matanya menyiratkan sedikit keterkejutan ―kaget.

"Hei…. Pagi Echo….," sapa orang yang menepuk pundaknya tadi.

"Ya, pagi Oz," jawab Echo datar dan singkat (lagi). Ya! Orang yang menepuk pundaknya tidak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Oz.

"Aah, Echo…! Maaf ya, tadi malam aku lupa menelponmu. Aku sibuk mengerjakan tugas dan belajar untuk ulangan hari ini. Maaf yaaaaa…." Oz memohon sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada.

"Ya…. Tidak apa-apa," jawab Echo datar walaupun bernada sedikit kesal. Tapi mana bisa dia tidak memaafkan laki-laki yang dicintainya itu, apalagi melihat ekspresi memelasnya yang benar-benar membuat Echo agak berdebar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita masuk…!" ajak Oz sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Echo lalu menariknya sambil berlari.

**Flashback 'off'**

"Hhhhhh…." Echo hanya bisa menghela napas meskipun ekspresinya tetap datar.

'Seperti biasa, pasti dia lupa' gumamnya.

_I don't wanna hear your excuse, bla..bla..bla.._

'_cause it all makes my day turn to gray_

Dalam penantiannya, Echo mulai melamun, pikirannya menerawang, dan mengingat-ingat alas an yang Oz lontarkan.

**Flashback 'on' (again)**

"Echo…maaf, tadi malam aku…bla…bla…bla…"

"Mmmh…E…Echo, a…aku lupa lagi, karena …bla..bla.."

"Echo…kau tidak marah kan? Soalnya tadi malam itu…bla..bla.."

**Flashback 'off'**

'Hhhh…. Echo tidak mau dengar alasannya lagi,"

Memikirkannya saja, perasaan Echo yang awalnya berbunga-bunga menanti telepon dari Oz, tiba-tiba langsung berubah mendung dan suram.

_Feeling bored is start o haunt me again_

_I start ti discover some clues_

_Wondering what you have done_

'Hhhhh…..' Entah sudah berapa kali Echo meghela napas, menandakan dia telah benar-benar bosan menunggu. Sambil terus-menerus menghela napas, Echo mencoba menemukan petunjuk-petunjuk di pikirannya yang mengarah kepada apa yang sedang Oz lakukan saat ini sampai-sampai tidak jadi menelponnya.

_Everything went really bad_

_A start to feel very mad_

_Just as I always do_

_I don't wanna hear your excuse, bla…bla…bla…_

'_cause it all makes my day turn to gray_

Echo mulai lelah, keadaannya benar-benar buruk, perasaannya tercampur aduk antara lelah, marah, bosan dan berbagai pikiran buruk sudah melayang-layang dibenaknya yang benar-benar bisa membuat dia jadi gila. (Yah..walaupun wajahnya masih tetap datar). Selalu saja dia seperti ini, dan dia benar-benar tidak mau mendengar dan menerima alasan apa pun dari mulutnya―Oz.

_The time passes me by_

_As I listen to lullaby_

_When the phone start to ring_

_I am drowning in my dream_

Waktu terus berlalu dan HPnya masih belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tandaakan bordering. Akhirnya Echo bosan menonton TV dan memilih mengjidupkan mp3 player di HPnya, lagu-lagu mellow yang menunjukkan keadaan hatinya saat ini mengalun dengan lembut dan indah, membawa jiwa berpetualang ke Taman Mimpi. Perlahan mata Echo mulai terpejam dan akhirnya dia tertidur di atas sofa. Beberapa menit setelahnya, HP Echo bergetas dan menyuarakan lagu Great DJ-The Ting Tings. Tertera nama "Oz Vessalius" di layar HPnya. Namun, Echo tidak merasa terusik, dia telah melangkah jauh dan tenggelam dalam mimpinya,

Forgive Morning

Keesokan harinya….

"Eeeeeechooooo…." Teriak seseorang dari belakang. Echo tidak menoleh, dia tau siapa yang memanggilnya, tapi hatinya masih kesal.

"Hooooiiiiii… Echooooo…." Echo tetap tidak menoleh.

"Echoooo…. Sayaaaang…. My honey... bunny... sweety… mmuah… mmuaah…"

Kali ini Echo mengentikan langkahnya. Orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya tertawa-tawa kecil sambil melihat ke arah cho dan orang gila (?) yang memanggilnya tadi. Yaaah…. Menurut Echo orang itu memang benar-benar sudah gila. Sekarang wajah Echo mulai memerah menahan malu karena orang-orang tadi tidak berhenti meliriknya. Lalu dengan wajah yang tetap datar dan pandangan yang menunjukkan sorot kekesalan, dia menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa!" tanya Echo datar, singkat, dan kesal.

"Ah…. Akhirnya kau menoleh…"

"Hn"

"Hei… kau marah ? Maaf yaaa…"

"Hn"

"HPku mendadak hilang, aku lupa dimana meletakkannya. Ternyata kakakku yang memakainya diam-diam dan dia baru mengembalikannya tengah malam. Dasar Jack sialan…" Oz berceloteh panjang lebar sambil menunjukkan wajah kesalnya.

"Oh,"

"Hei…. Kau masih marah ? Ayolah… kau tambah manis deh kalau lagi marah," rayu Oz sambil mencubit pipi Echo. Sedangkan Echo hanya menatap mata Oz dengan tatapan datar sedater-datarnya. Namun tiba-tiba…. 'cup'. Oz mencium bibir mungil Echo membuat Echo tak bisa begerak dengan pipi yang mulai merona dan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

"Kalau kau masih marah juga, aku akan melakukannya lagi berkali-kali di sini sampai kau memaafkanku…" tantang Oz dengan evilface nya.

"…"

"Oowhh…. Jadi kau mau aku…" belum selesai kalimatnya diucapkan, tubuh Oz langsung didorong oleh Echo, dan dengan terbata-bata dan malu-malu di berkata, "He…hentikan bodoh! Ba…baiklah, Echo memaafkanmu…"

"Yehey…. Bailah…. Ayo kita masuk, belnya sudah mau bunyi lhooo…." Ajak Oz sambil menggandeng tangan Echo. Dalam hatinya, Echo hanya berkata, "ternyata Echo memang tidak bisa marah dengan Oz"

~END~


End file.
